Crystal, The Ice Princess
by Kbug0123
Summary: Crystal loves hanging with her RAD friends. But she leaves them to vaca in California! She watches her friend and BF closely since she caught them kissing. When she breaks up with him she starts to have feeling for Deuce. Cleo's says it's fine but is it?
1. Brandon

"Lily, what do you plan to do this summer?" Mrs.J asked one of the students. She isn't just one of the students. She's my best friend. She has brown eyes, red hair, pale white, and has the best grades out of everyone in our grade.  
"I plan to visit my aunt in Hollywood , and try to meet some celebs!" Lily answered. Her whispery voice made it hard to hear what she was saying. But we all knew that she was going to see her aunt.  
"And what about you, Crystal?"  
"Oh, I'm going with Lily for sure!" I answered

I have light blue eyes, blond hair with blue highlights and very pale skin. We look nothing alike but we like each other all the same.  
The teacher asked everyone the same question. Everyone seemed to be staying here except...  
"And Brandon, what are you doing this summer?" Mrs.J looks beyond bored now.  
"I'm going to visit my grandparents in China!" Brandon answered.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.  
Why didn't he tell me? We were supposed to be going to Hollywood together. Wait. Did I actually scream out loud? Apparently so. Everyone is staring at me.  
"What's your problem,Crystal?" Brandon asked me.  
The bell rang. Wow! I'm actually saved by the bell. Lily is always out of class first. She always waits for me. This time I tried to stay behind and talk to people. Brandon should be gone by now, I thought. I started to walk out of the classroom.  
"Hey, Lil, what's-?" Lily and Brandon were...Kissing? No, I can not be seeing this right. She's my BFF. We would NEVER hurt each other like that. Me and Brandon have been going out since 6th grade!I hid behind one of the lockers. They finally broke apart. I could hear everything they were saying.  
"You shouldn't have done that, Brandon. What if Crystal saw? And why did you lie in there? We both know you are going to Hollywood. How are you going to keep this away from your GIRLFRIEND?" Lily was mad. Good. It was his fault not hers. I smiled.  
"Relax, babe. She won't know a thing about this, right?" Brandon said.  
I took that as my cue to go up to them.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.  
"Nothing much," Brandon said.  
"Yeah, nothing much," Lily said.  
I wasn't taking that. Seeing Brandon smile the smile he always uses when he doesn't want me to know something.  
"I saw you guys kissing. Brandon it's over. Lily, I hope I don't see you doing that again," I said then walked away.  
"Crystal wait!"  
I had tears streaming down my face. I had to get to the bathroom before everyone saw my mascara running.


	2. Ice Cream

I ran into Cleo while trying to get to the bathroom.  
"Watch where you're-" Cleo started to say. She saw who bumped into her. "Crystal what happened?"  
"Bathroom. I'll exlpain." I said thru my tears.  
We both went straight to the sinks in the bathroom. I washed my face and blew on a tissue. Then I looked around in my purse for my mascara and lip gloss and eyeliner. "So, what's wrong?" Cleo asked once I reapplied my makeup.  
"Brandon kissed Lily. You heard him say he was going to Hollywood with me, right? Well he is. But he told everyone in class today that he is going to China!" "Oh, no! Now we both are single ladies!"  
"Yeah, I guess we are," I smiled.  
"Come on. School's over for the summer. Let's go get some ice cream or something."  
"Haha. I'm so sick of Ice! How about a nice Cheeseburger or hotdog?"  
"Whatever floats your boat sister."  
While trying to get outside we spotted Clawdeen,Blue,and Lala. Too bad Frankie is not allowed to come out of her house. Even though she does deserve it. "Hey you three! We are going out for Ice cream...And a cheeseburger for Crystal." Cleo said. "Oh, yeah! I'll go for some cheeseburger," Clawdeen said.  
"We'll go for ice cream." Lala and Blue said in unison.  
Me and Clawdeen got our cheeseburgers first. As Lala, Blue, and Cleo ordered their ice cream I checked my phone. Three missed calls. "ugh! Stop calling me!" I thought aloud.  
"Sorry! Stop acting so cold," Cleo laughed.  
"Oops. Sorry. It's Brandon. He keeps calling me. Should I call him back?"  
"No way!If he does something like that you shouldn't give him a second chance."  
"Wait one second. What happened with Brandon? What did he do?" Lala asked.  
"Oh, he kissed Lily." Cleo explained for me.  
All of them hugged me. Some of Cleo's ice cream fell on my shoulder.  
"EW! Cleo your ice cream is getting all over me!"  
we all started laughing. Has anyone tried to laugh and eat at the same time? Well, don't. It's hard. Trust me.  
Once we all finished eating we decided to walk to Clawdeen's house.  
"I don't understand why we can't just go to your house,Crystal. I mean your house is so cool!" Clawdeen said. She hated it when her brothers flirted with me.  
"Don't you mean cold?" Blue said making us all crack up.  
"I'm tired of my house. It's so cold. It's just nice to get away from it sometimes, ya know?" I explained.  
"Claude, if you deal with going to your house today we can go to mine tomorrow." Cleo said.  
All of us gasped.  
"You're kidding, right? Only I have seen your house. And that was by accident." I said.  
"Nope. No joke."  
"Yay!" We all jumped and high-fived each other like they do in movies.  
"Okay. My house it is!" Claude said.


	3. Frozen Solid

Claudine opened the door to her house. It looked like a huge wood cave. It was icetastic! "Roof. Nice to see you again, Crystal!" Claude said, one of Claudine's brothers.  
"hehe. Hey, can you get me some McDonalds? I'm kinda hungry," I said.  
"Of course. Anything for you babe girl," he said.  
Once he shut the front door I burst out laughing. He needs to get a girl

"Man, your brother will do anything to get my approval. Too bad I hate McDonalds!" I said.  
"You should really stop doing that to him. But I admit it is funny!" Claudine said.  
"I wouldn't Change A Thing" from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam started playing. "Who's calling you, Crystal?" Lala asked.  
"Brandon, who else?" Cleo said.  
"yup. It's Brandon."  
I hit accept. "Hey, sweetie. Look, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." Brandon's voice sounded strange. Like he was holding back tears or something.  
"Forgive you for what? Lying to me and everyone in our class or kissing Lily?" I asked him.  
"Both. Please. I love you Crystal. I really do. Just, please. I'll do anything for you. I'll even stop asking to come over to your house."  
"Um... I forgive you. But please don't do that again. I'm not going to give you another chance."  
"Thank you. Where are you right now?"  
"I'm at Claudine's house."  
"Come over to my house. I'm only five minutes away from her house."  
"You don't think the terrible werewolves will get to me, do you?"  
"Very funny. Come on. My parents will be home soon. And I want some time alone with you."  
"Yeah. I'll come over. See you soon."  
I hung up. I turned around and saw my friends smiling at me.  
"Go ahead and go, mate. We'll see you tomorrow at Cleo's house!" Blue said.  
"Bye, girls." I waved bye and left.  
When I got to Brandon's house I knocked one time. The door opened the next second. A tall figure with black hair and green eyes stood at the doorway.  
He embraced me. I struggled to breathe.  
"Can't...Breathe..." I struggled to say. He let go of me right away.  
"Sorry," Brandon said. He sounded better. That's good.  
He grabbed my waist and pulled me inside the house. I started giggling. He set me on his brown couch.  
"Want anything? Water,Hot Chocolate?" "Hot Chocolate. Duh!"  
Brandon laughed. He went into his kitchen. I got up and turned on his radio. I turned it real loud. Taylor Swift's "Better Than Revenge" was on. I love that song. "Good choice," Someone whispered in my ear.  
"AHHHH!" I turned around.  
Oops. Just Brandon. Another oops. I had used my ice breath by accident. Brandon is frozen solid! What do I do? Call dad. Yeah, that's what I'll do.  
I dialed his number. "Hello," My dad answered on the second ring.  
"Hey, dad. I have a problem. I froze brandon," I said nervously.  
"Okay, all you have to do is kiss his frozen lips," my dad laughed.  
"Dad, this isn't funny!"  
"I was serious. Well a little bit. He do have to kiss him. But on the cheek. If you want it can be lips."  
He hung up. Ugh! I went up to the frozen Brandon but before I could kiss him the door opened.


	4. Crystal's House

"Hey man, what's up?" A guy said. "Turn that down, dude."  
I hid in the laundry room. Who is this guy and why does his voice sound fimillar?  
"Hmm. Why is Brandon frozen solid. This is so much like my mom, it's scary. But she turns them to stone. Not ice...Crystal, I know you're in here. Don't make me turn you to stone!" Oh, it's Deuce! I opened the closet door.  
"Hey, Deuce. This was an accident. Really. He scared me," I tried to explain.  
"sure. Now how do you fix this?"  
"Simple, I kiss him."  
"Well, then, kiss him."  
"Not in front of you!"  
He laughed.  
"Whatever. You do it all the time at school."  
"Yeah, but.."  
Deuce pushed me into the frozen Brandon. He started to fall. I grabbed him just in time.  
"You swept him off his feet!" Deuce cracked up.  
"Haha. Very funny,"  
I kissed Frozen Brandon's cheek. Instantly he melted.  
"Why'd you have to freeze me, Princess?" Brandon asked me.  
"I didn't mean to. You scared me. That's all." I smiled.  
"If you guys ever have a fight again call me and I'll take ya, Crystal," Deuce said.  
"Claude is first in line. Sorry."  
"Haha," Brandon said sarcastically.  
Deuce left a few minutes later. Right after he left me and Brandon started kissing. We were interrupted twenty minutes later by his parents. "I should probably go, Brandon."  
"Stay a few more hours, please."  
"Fine. You call my parents and tell them I won't be home when I promised them I would start packing for Hollywood. We leave in only three days."  
"Well, I'll see you in three days..."  
"You know I'll come back before then. Not tomorrow, but on Friday. The day before we leave."  
"'Kay."  
He walked me home. When we got to my door he kissed my goodbye. I waved bye then I walked inside. My house is painted blue with a lot of ice pictures. We have ice sculptures of dolphins and swans. We keep the tempature 40 degrees in the house. My parents really miss our Ice castle. But they would never say that aloud. I've never seen it. After my trip to Hollywood I'm going to Alaska for a few weeks. Now that I'm fifteen it's only right I get to see my castle that I'll be ruling in just five years.  
I went straight to my bedroom and got my blue and black suitcase out and started packing.


	5. Phone Call

"Ugh! I have no Hollywood worthy clothes!" I complained.  
I have gone thru my whole wardrobe and only picked my blue sparkly bikini and 10 pairs of DKNY Skinny Jeans. No Shirts. My Target and Wal-Mart shirts didn't look right with the Skinnys.  
"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes. We are the same size," Cleo said.  
Me and Cleo were sitting on my bed. The only room in the house that does NOT look like you're in a ice cave. It has posters of ALL the hottest guys all over the wall. Black furniture. A huge walk-in closet. The wall (Of what you could see of it) was painted blue. My millions of CD's were stacked neatly on my desk. You can see all of the artists and the CD name so all you need is to grab it. No worries about trying to find the right CD.  
"Thanks, Cleo. But I'll just pack all of my graphic tees and tanks."  
"Okay. Whatever you want."  
"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow. Oh no! I totally forgot to see Brandon. I have to call him."  
He picked up on the third ring.  
"Hi, it's Brandon I'm not at my phone right now," The voice on the other line said.  
"Stop it, Brandon. Right now."  
"Chill. Look I'm really busy right now."  
"Who's that? Is it Crystal?" I heard a girl softly say on the other line.  
I knew who it was. Lily. Just ignore it, Crystal. Just ignore it.  
"Okay, bye Brandon," I hung up.  
I started to tear up.  
"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Cleo asked.  
"I heard Lily's voice on the other line with Brandon."  
"Maybe she's just there to help him with homework."  
I snorted. "Um, it's summer bring, remember?" I said.  
" Oops! Haha, guess I forgot! I'm sorry but I gotta go home," Cleo said slowly.  
"Okay, I'll call you when I get to Cali."  
I walked her out. Once she left, I called Lily. It went to voicemail.  
I have to watch those two. Never let them out of my sight. Ugh!How am I supposed to do that?  
To calm down I turned on my boombox. The one were you can put 10 CDs in it and have all of them play right after the other. I hit shuffle. All of my stuff was packed. I've gotta get up at 8am! Finally I get to sleep in.


	6. Dream

After 4 hours of agony we landed in California. The famous LAX. The whole ride I was sitting by the window, Brandon was in the middle, and Lily was on the other side of Brandon. Me and Brandon were holding hands but I could sometimes see him touch her hand lightly. When we all got our bagage in the cab, I called Cleo.  
"Hello?" Cleo answered only after the second ring.  
"Hi, hold on let me five way."  
I called Clawdeen, Lala, and Blue.  
"Hi," all five of us said in unison. We all cracked up.  
"You make it to Cali yet?" Cleo asked.  
"Yup, made it safe and sound," I said slowly.  
They all caught it. Lala gasped.  
"What'd he do?" Lala asked.  
"Um, I have to go."  
I hung up.  
"Who was that?" Brandon asked me.  
"The girls. Who else?"  
"Deuce," he murmured.  
I tried to not laugh. We checked into the hotel. Lily's parents have their own room. Me and Lily share a room. And Brandon has his own.  
"Hey, wanna go see a movie?" Lily asked me.  
"Um, I'm kinda tired. You go. I'm going to sleep," I answered.  
She left. I did five way again.  
"What's going on, mate?" Blue asked as soon as everyone was on.  
"Brandon had touched Lily's hand a few times. And he was sitting in the middle. And this was the only time I've been alone," I said.  
"You want us to come and get you?" Clawdeen asked.  
"No. Let's see what this week brings. Hold on, I hear something."  
Brandon was right outside the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," Brandon was saying.  
"Okay, Love you," a girl said. Not just ANY girl. It was Lily.  
"I gotta go, again," I whispered into the phone.  
The door opened. "Crystal?" Lily whispered.  
I didn't answer. A few minutes later I heard her crawl into her bed.

I was walking in the woods. I heard a wolf howling. Must be Clawdeen, I thought. Someone touched my shoudler. I turned around and saw Deuce.  
"I need to show you something," he said softly.  
"'kay," I whispered back.  
He led me to a trail. How did I get off the trail? I never go off the trail, I thought. I saw a little circle were there no trees. A figure in the middle of the circle. He led me closer to it until I could make out the figure. It was a person... Wait not one but two. They were kissing passionately. I noticed the hair on the couple. I gasped. It was Lily and Brandon.  
"I thought you might want to know," Deuce said in my ear.  
He led me back to where I was. We sat on a fallen tree. He let me put my head in his lap and cry. When I stopped he had a tissue waiting for me. I sat up. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.  
"You don't have to whisper anymore," he said in his normal voice.  
Then, out of the blue, he starts leaning towards me. When our lips met I thought it would be atleast good but I couldn't feel it. He stopped kissing me but he was holding me down. He started slapping my face.  
"Ugh. Stop! You're hurting me," I was yelling at him.  
"Get up, we're going to meet Drew Seeley today!" A girl said.  
I had my eyes closed. When I opened them I was in the hotel room with Lily right on top of me.  



	7. Cab Ride

I had just finished eating cereal. We were going to meet Drew Seeley today. But after the dream I had last night I want to see Deuce. No. Wrong! I can't be thinking about Deuce. Cleo would attack me like a cat getting a bath. After washing the dishes I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. No one wants to meet a cute boy (esp a celeb) with bad breath.  
After I finished in the bathroom I put on a pair of jean capris that come right above the knee and a tank that says "Kiss me, I'm cute!".  
"I'm going to the car. Everyone's waiting for us," Lily said.  
"I know, I'll be there in a second," I called, but she was already out the door.  
I put on mascara and grabbed my light pink lip gloss. I'll do it in the car, I thought.  
When I got outside the car was gone. They didn't leave me, did they? I called Brandon. It rang twenty-five times and then went to voicemail.  
I called Lily. Hers went straight to voicemail. Oh, great! I don't have Lily's parents numbers. What do I do now?

I'll call a cab, I decided. I told them which hotel. Five minutes later the cab arrived.  
They rolled down the window.  
"Is it just you?" A guy in his teens asked.  
"Yes. Aren't you a bit young to be driving a cab?" I asked.  
He laughed.  
"I'm twenty-eight," He replied.  
I could feel my mouth drop open. He laughed. "Have I seen you before?"  
"Get in, and I'll tell ya."  
I opened the door and got in.  
"Hi. My name is Andrew Michael Edgar Seeley. And I will take you where ever you need to go."  
I felt my mouth fall to the ground again. No way! I'm in the car with THE Drew Seeley!  
"I need to go where you were supposed to meet Lily and her family. Oh, and you were supposed to meet me there, too."  
"No problem."  
When we finally arrived at the wilderness park he parked the car in the shade. I started to ask him how much I needed to pay him, but he just shook it off.  
I saw Lily's parents. I ran over to them.  
"Hey, where is Lily and Brandon?" I asked them.  
"Oh, hi, you're here! They should be over by the swings," Lily's mom said.  
"That's all you kids do these days," Lily's dad added.

I didn't see them. So I started walking towards the swings. That's when I saw it. My living nightmare. Brandon kissing Lily like they were the only two people in the world.


	8. Airport

**The last chapter accidently got erased and I didn't have on my computer anymore so here is what happened in the last chapter. Crystal calls her dad and asks him to buy her a plane ticket but he already bought one and it was leaving the next day. So here she is now at the airport.**

I was in the airport waiting for them to start boarding. I had called a cab to take me here. I replayed last night for the hundredth time this hour.  
We were sitting at a chinese restruant. When I had excused myself to take a call from Cleo, Brandon told everyone I was leaving. Cleo had wanted to tell me that they'll be waiting at the airport for me. When I came back Lily exploded. "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME? YOUR BEST FRIEND?" She had screamed at me. Everyone turned to look at what was happening. Her parents tried to calm her down. They never said anything about me leaving. I was glad. If her parents were mad or upset at me I don't know what I would do. "My best friend wouldn't be kissing my boyfriend," I said calmly.  
That shut her up for good. Brandon mumbled something.  
"What was that, Brandon?" I asked him. I was honestly curious.  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
"Oh, lets see. First the day at school. Then when Lily asked if I wanted to go to the movies and I was tired. I heard you two talking. Then my dream. Then at the park," I paused. Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. "Oh, yeah, I saw that."  
I wasn't hungry anymore so I just called the cab then. The cab arrived at 4:15 PM. Perfect timing.  
Now it was 4:50 PM and they just started boarding. When I got on the plane I went straight for the window seat. That way I don't have to move for other people to come over. The air vent thingy was closed when I sat down. I opened it right away. I had to cool down. I was wearing shorts, tank, and flip-flops. "Excuse me? Is anyone sitting there?" a teen boy asked.  
"Nope. Well, I guess you are," I said.  
He laughed. He had a cute laugh. He was kinda cute himself. Green eyes, blonde hair that was shaky. But it totally worked for him. When he smiled you can see that he has a dimple. I mentally shook the thoughts from my head. He sat down in the middle seat. My phone rang. I found it in my purse. I hit the talk button.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey, when does your plane arrive?" Claude asked.  
"Why do you wanna know? Your sis should know."  
I heard Claude laugh his stupid barking laugh.  
"I wanna see you."  
"Ew. I'll see you later. Whatever. Bye."  
I hung up. Okay, at first it was cute. Now it's weird.


	9. Cleo's News

The plane took off. Like, ten minutes ago. The teen's dad was sitting next to him. I took my Ipod out and put my earphones in my ears. I turned it on and put it on the radio. I guess it was an hour later I was getting hot. Not good! I turned off my Ipod and put it back into my purse.I started to use my hand as a fan. If only I was at Cleo's house right now! The teen turned and saw me fanning my face like an idiot. "Hey, I have a little battery operated fan. Wanna borrow it?" He asked.  
EEE! He was a cute voice, too. I have to get him out of my head! "Um, if you don't mind that would be awesome," I answered.  
He turned to his dad. "Dad, can you please get me the fan?"  
"Sure," his dad said. His dad has a really deep voice.  
The teen gave me the fan. It was black. Wow. I never thought I would miss Jackson so much! We rarely even talk!  
"Is that better?" He asked me.  
"Yes, totally. Thanks," I told him.  
"no problem. My name is Jacob."  
"Mine's Crystal. Where you going to?" I asked. We had two stops before we get to Oregon. I get to stay on the plane. I was hoping he would get off on our first stop.  
"Oregon,"  
So much for that. This boy makes me major sweaty.  
"Cool. That's where I'm going too."  
"Where in Oregon?"  
"Salem."  
"No way! So am I!"  
My bubble burst. He wouldn't be going to Merston High. Would he?  
"I'm going to be going to Merston High. Where do you go?"  
Will my life get ANY worse?  
"Merston High," I said.  
"That's cool! How is it?" Jacob asked me.  
"Stay out of Cleo's way and your set."  
"Who's Cleo?"  
"My best friend. And the queen bee at school."  
"So you're friends with the queen bee. That must be nice."  
Ugh! Will he leave me alone? The attendant told everyone we would be landing in five minutes. Yay! Maybe they will like, move. "It is. Unless there is a new PT that comes by."  
"PT?"  
"Physical Threat," I explained like I would to a five year old.  
I took a sip of his drink. Which was blue. Lagoona would love that!  
We landed. I took out my phone. I had two missed calls. Cleo and Deuce. I called Cleo first.  
"Hey Cleo, you called?" I said.  
"Yeah, how's it going? Let's just say it's a good thing you aren't here. I know how you hate tight spaces and everything. Oh, Brandon and Lily finally made it offical on facebook and twitter right before I left."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. They'll have to answer to me when the school starts!"  
"Ha! Are you going to try to wrap them around your little finger or something?"  
"Haha. Guess where I'm going soon?"  
"Where? I didn't know you had plans."  
"My parents just surprised me. You're the first one out of the family that know."  
"Come on, Cleo! I'm sweating here trying to figure out where you're going!"  
Oops! Did I say that aloud? I hope Jacob didn't catch that.  
"Okay, okay. I'm going to Hawaii! I'm going to learn the Hula!"  
"Awesome girl! Our next stop is actually Hawaii. I don't know why the couldn't stop in Oregon before going to Hawaii. But whatever."  
"Deuce isn't coming. I thought I should let you know."  
"Great. I need to call him. He called me earlier."  
"No problem. It's not like he can get Frankie. Bye."  
"Bye," I hung up.  
I dialed Deuce. Amazingly, he is #3 on my speed dial and Brandon is #5...  
"Hey, me and my snakes can't pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message." Deuce said trying to act like he hadn't picked up.


	10. Plane Crash

"Hey Deuce," I said.  
"That's all the message I get?" He asked. He tried to sound upset but I knew he wasn't mad.  
"Hey, Deuce. I'm coming home in just a few hours and I hope we can hang. Maybe listen to your Ipod or something. Maybe we can hang at the park and go on the carousel or something," I said sarcasticlly.  
"Okay! Sounds great. Me and my snakes will see you when you get here."  
"What!" I started to say but he had already hung up.  
Great. I was totally joking. Now what? I can't bail on him. He knows I would never do that. But I can't go! Or Cleo (even though she says it's fine) would be mad.  
"Hey, you alright?" Jacob asked. "No," I said.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Buzz off."  
He was quiet for a bit. The plane started shaking. I looked out the window we were surrounded by water.  
"We are having some-" The announcer was cut off by the breathing masks that came out.  
"Everyone put the masks on," The announcer said. "Make sure everyone is safe and secure. We are going to crash!" The announcer only started to pannic at the end. The plane started spiraling. Like you only see in movies. Jacob must have seen my face because he grabbed my hand.  
When we landed in the water we got our floating devices and got out of the still wouldn't let go of my hand. "Where are we?" "What happened?"  
"I was asleep!" Voices kept overlapping. It was hard to tell who was saying what. All I could see were people's lips moving. I was the only one that was quiet. Then..  
"Where's my purse?" I asked myself aloud.

I had to go back into the plane back I finally found my purse. I had to make sure I had my phone with me just in case someone tried to call.


	11. Water

"Why do you need your cell phone?" Jacob asked. "It probably doesn't even work."  
"I have a waterproof phone!" "Neat!"  
I started swimming North. "What are you doing?" The pilot asked me.  
"I know where we are! We only have to swim Twenty miles till we get to the shores of Hawaii." "How do you know when I don't even know?" He asked me.

Um... What am I supossed say? That my friend is a sea "monster"? I guess I could say I've been in this ocean before. But that would be lying...  
"A friend helped me figure out what area of the ocean I'm in. So if I ever got lost I could find my way back." They all started to follow me. "Ugh! How much longer? My arms are killing me!" Jacob said.  
"Ten More miles." My phone started to ring. I looked to see who it was.  
"Hey, Deuce!" I said.  
"Where are you? The plane crashed. What Happened?" Deuce was talking to fast now. I could hear his snakes in the background hissing like crazy.  
"Don't worry. It's fine-" Deuce cut me off.  
"NEVER start your sentence with 'don't worry'!"  
"Sorry. We only have eight miles to go before we hit the shores of Hawaii."  
Thanks Blue! I can talk while swimming!  
"You're still in Hawaii? When will you be back?"  
"I don't know," I told him honestly.  
"I'm coming to get you. It shouldn't take that long."  
"No!" I stopped swimming. He couldn't get me. Could he? It would take hours! Maybe even days! I have money. But not THAT much. I couldn't stay for more than 1 day.  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Answer me!"  
"I'm okay. How fast do you think it'll take?"  
"One day. I just bought the tickets."  
Woah! that was fast! Maybe I do have enough money for that! "It leaves tonight. Don't worry, my parents are okay with it."  
I burst out laughing. Bad idea. I got water in my mouth and started to choke. "What's so funny?" Jacob and Deuce asked at the same time.  
I didn't even notice Jacob was there.  
"What happened to 'never start your sentence with don't worry'?"  
"Oh," Deuce started laughing, too. "I'll see you soon."  
He hung up. I saw the shores of Hawaii. I started to swim faster. 


	12. Jared

A few hours had past and a nice teenager had let me stay at his house for the night since I had to be 18 and older to sleep in a hotel for a night. I was sitting in his kitchen wanting to help with SOMETHING! But I had no clue how to cook Hawaii food. My phone started to ring. I'm so glad my dad was smart! "Hello?" I said.  
"Hey, It's Deuce. I'll be there in a few hours. I'll meet you at the beach," Deuce said.  
"Really? How will you know where I am?"  
"Don't worry, I'll know."  
He hung up. "Well, that was weird."  
"What was weird?"  
"After dinner I'm leaving. Deuce will be at the beach waiting for me."  
"Oh, okay. I was hoping you could sleep over tonight."  
"Maybe it's better this way."  
When everyone finished dinner I started to say my goodbyes. Jared (that's what the boy's name was) had decided to walk me to the beach to make sure I got there safely. When we got there I heard something.  
"What is that?" Jared asked.  
"Who goes there?" Deuce said in his toughest voice I've ever heard.  
"Don't worry, D. It's me." I answered.  
"Oh," Deuce came out of hiding and ran to hug me. Sadly he ran into Jared not me. Deuce realized his mistake. Muttered a "oops" and hugged me. But I had something else in mind. When he hugged me I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. I couldn't see his eyes but I could kind of tell that his eyes were almond shaped. And they were green. I couldn't tell what shape, though. He could tell what I was thinking. We both leaned in to kiss each other. Let me tell you it was the best and sweetest kiss I've ever had! "I've missed you," Deuce whispered in my ear.  
"I've missed you, too. We should get going."  
"Why? I want to hang ten or whatever for a few."  
"Haha. I'm tired. I want to get to bed. Plus I'm hot and want to get out of this heat. And quick!"  
"You are hot!"  
I hit him on the shoulder. He laughed. I said goodbye to Jared and we got into the helicopter that Deuce borrowed. When the helicopter got in the air I put my head on Deuce's shoulder and immediately fell asleep. 


	13. Helicopter Ride

Me and Deuce were kissing in my bedroom when my bedroom door opened. Standing there with tears falling down her face was Cleo.  
"HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed. I don't know who it was aimed at but probably me.  
"She tricked me! She said you hated me. I wanted to get back at you. She doesn't mean anything to me." Deuce said.  
Deuce immediately went to Cleo and kissed her. She seemed happier when they broke apart. I was falling apart but I didn't want Deuce to see me cry. "Deuce, please stay. Cleo is only with you because she doesn't want anyone else to have you!" I said. "You're lying!" Deuce yelled at me.  
I started to cry. I couldn't stop. The tears just kept coming and coming. Cleo was laughing like a maniac. Deuce started shaking me saying things like "You are the worst kisser ever" and "I hate you." I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I saw Deuce sitting right beside me.  
"Finally! You have been crying for the past hour in your sleep. What's wrong?" Deuce said.  
"Wait, that was all a dream?" I asked him.  
"Of course. We are almost to Salem. You still haven't told me though. What's wrong? What happened in your dream?"  
"It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare! You were telling me you hated me and Cleo was mad that we were kissing."  
"I'm sorry. I know what can make it better."  
We kissed for the rest of the helicopter trip. And if you are wondering who was flying the helicopter it was Deuce's mom.  



	14. Party of my doom

When we landed in Salem all of my friends were waiting there. Deuce got out first just so he could help me down. But as fate would have it I tripped over my shoes! Luckily Deuce caught me in his arms. I glanced at Cleo to see her reaction. She had turned her head but I thought I saw a single tear slid down her cheek. Deuce put me back on the ground and saw my face. I knew he wanted to know what was wrong. I motioned him to look at Cleo but by the time he looked Cleo was smiling. "We are having a party at my house! Who's coming?" Deuce asked. Since I had no idea till just now of a party I probably wasn't gonna be able to make it. I started to walk towards my house since it was just a mile away. "Oh, no you don't!" Deuce said as he grabbed me by the waist and held me back. "I need to at least see them!" I tried.  
"You will see them at my party." I gave up. We walked to his house since it was just four houses down. Deuce would not let go of me till we got to his house even though I tried to get him to let go of me. It backfired. He would hold onto me tighter every time I tried! He opened the door for me forgetting for a moment that he was holding onto me. He muttered an oops and let go of me. I walked into his house and gasped. They have over done it! There was a big black banner with bold pink letters saying "WELCOME BACK, CRYSTAL!" There were pink and black balloons everywhere! The whole was covered in pink and black. "Wow," I whispered. It was so sweet that they did this even though I was only gone for like, a week or so. "Wait till you see the food!" Deuce said ushering me to the kitchen.  
Once again I gasped. To my left there was steak,chicken, and pork enchiladas! I love enchiladas! I looked to my right and saw chocolate chip cookies but some of the chocolate chips were pink, and brownies with pink and black icing.! "This is awesome!" I exclaimed.  
"Well, I'm glad you like it. I know your favorite colors are pink and black but it probably won't after today!" Deuce said. We both laughed.  
I grabbed a plate and got two steak enchiladas and a brownie and two chocolate chip cookies. I went to the Gorgans' living room and sat at a fold-up table. Draculuara sat down on my left while Clawdeen sat on my right. "I was going to sit there," a male voice said. All three of us looked up to see Deuce. Clawdeen gave him the evil eye and almost started to growl. I touched her shoulder softly. She stopped glaring at Deuce and started eating. Draculuara looked at Deuce for a second and resumed eating. I knew something was going on and I was going to find out. "Deuce, how about you sit somewhere else. I want to catch up with my girls," I suggested.  
He shrugged and went to sit by Jackson Jekyll. "Okay, what's up?"  
"Nothing," was all Draculuara had to say. Clawdeen on the other hand had a mouthful to say," You want to know what's up? Cleo is super upset that you took Deuce from her. It was bad enough when Melo-dork kissed him in public then went to that dance with him. But now one of her friends, you, is going out with him. It's tearing her apart!"  
I sat there dumbfounded as she got up and left the table. Draculuara, not knowing what to do, also left. 


	15. Telling Deuce

A few minutes after Clawdeen and Draculuara left Deuce came to sit by me.  
"What's up?" Deuce asked.  
"Cleo," is all I said. He looked confused so I continued. "She didn't come to your party because she is mad at me for going out with you."  
"But she said it was fine!" Deuce said, shocked.  
"Well, obviously not."

What am I supposed to do? Break up with Deuce? I've gotten so attached to him it's not even possible! I need to go talk to Cleo to see why she said it was fine and yet she is upset about it. I got up and told Deuce I was going to Cleo's. He didn't think it was a good idea but he didn't stop me.

Ten minutes later I arrived at Cleo's house. Hisana, one of her servants,opened the door.  
"Hello, Crystal. Please come in."  
I walked into the house. Her living room was brown and boring. But I knew that as soon as I walked thru another door it would show her actual living room and show her family's true house. They have a throne room and everything! I didn't notice Hisana left to get Cleo until Cleo was standing in the boring living room.  
"What do you want?" Cleo asked me.  
"I want to know why you said it was fine I date Deuce when now that I am you don't want me to!" I practicly shouted at her.  
"I thought it would be fine but seeing you kissing him like you two have been together since middle school hurts more than I thought it would."  
Atleast I knew why she was mad at me. I wonder if it really looks like we have been together since middle school... If Cleo only realized how long I've had a crush on Deuce... We would have been going out since elementary school! I decided I would never tell her. I remember seeing Cleo kissing Deuce for the fist two months. I had cried myself to sleep for half a year! When Brandon asked me to go out with him I didn't even like him at the time! I never truly got over Deuce.

"Did you come over here to talk or to daydream?" Cleo asked me.  
"Sorry. What would make you happy?" I asked her.  
"Break up with Deuce," she said simply.

Dating Deuce is a dream come true but Cleo is making it a nightmare come true!

* * *

"Deuce is in the living room, Crystal. He says he needs to talk to you." My dad said.  
My dad was standing in my room after answering the door. I haven't talked to Deuce since leaving his house to talk to Cleo. He has called numerous times but I hit ignore and deleted his voice messages without even hearing them. Same with text messages.

"Come on, sweetie. You need to give him a second chance."

I didn't exactly tell him why I wasn't talking to Deuce. So of course he would think that Deuce was the one that messed up. I told my dad I'll be down in a minute just to make him leave. As soon as I heard his footsteps on the stairs I locked my door. I guess five minutes later I heard a pounding on my door. "Go away, dad! I never want to talk to Deuce again!" I shouted so he would hear me over his pounding.  
The pounding immediately stopped. I didn't know what was going on so I unlocked my door and opened it. I expected my dad so when I opened the door and saw Deuce and the expression on his face I started crying. For once in my life Deuce didn't comfort me.  
"I guess Cleo got her way again," He said then he walked away.  
I heard the front door slam. I started crying even harder and dropped to my knees. My dad came to check on me. He saw me crying and got mad that Deuce had hurt his little girl. I wanted to tell him it wasn't Deuce's fault it was Cleo's. But he would never go to Cleo's house and have a little "chat" with her! That's what he was planning to do to Deuce. Even when I thought I couldn't cry harder, I did.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll make him apoligize." My dad said.

A few minutes later my dad left. I stopped crying and planned to stop my dad. I ran out of the house and realized dad took his car and was probably at his house or almost there. I grabbed my bike and zoomed to Deuce's house. By the time I got there dad was already inside the Gorgans house. I tried to jump off my bike but tumbled over my bike instead. There was a loud crunch sound. I screamed out in pain. I couldn't move my left arm! I heard the front door open. My dad was the first one to reach me. "Are you okay? What hurts?" Dad asked me.  
"My arm! I can't move it," I tried to move my left arm again. I screamed in pain again.  
"We need to get you to the hospital!" Dad said. He helped me up.  
I hate hospitals but I knew I had to go. But before I wanted to clear something up.  
"Dad, Deuce didn't do anything wrong," I looked at him when I said that but turned to Deuce as I said, "Sorry I acted like that. Cleo is very upset we are together and I didn't want to get on her bad side. Melody Carver is already on her bad side she doesn't need someone on her bad side right now."

As my dad was helping me get my seatbelt on in his car Deuce slid into the middle seat.  
"I'll help her," Deuce said as he easily took the seatbelt from my dad and buckled me in.


	16. Hospital

I had my left arm in a doctor said that I had broken it. That's my writing arm! I was in the hospital room changing into my clothes. I had to wear one of those ugly hospital gowns while waiting for the doctor. I had to do change one handed without any help. I was NOT going to let my dad help me. Can you say embarrasing! My dad wouldn't let Deuce help me so I was stuck doing it myself. They had left while I changed which I usually wouldn't complain but it could take me an hour just to get my shirt on! After 20 minutes of struggling with getting my pants on I heard someone say "Knock, knock." "Hold on," I said, still struggling with my pants. Ugh! I wish my mom was here. Or that my dad would let Deuce help me. Just on que, Deuce opened the curtain and came in.  
"Here, let me help you," Deuce said fighting a smile.  
I had just gotten my jeans zipped and buttoned when he entered. I'm super glad that I never took my bra off!  
Deuce grabbed my shirt off the hospital bed and helped me get it on. It didn't even hurt when he helped get my left hand thru the arm hole! "Thanks," I said.  
"You're welcome. Just don't mention this to your dad..." Deuce said and ending with a nervous chuckle. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"Where is my dad and what does he think you are doing?"  
"Your dad is getting us all sodas. He also thinks I'm still waiting for you to get dressed." Woah! He risked his life trying to help me! "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Besides, if I tell him then I'll be grounded."  
"Haha, true."

Dad came back two minutes later. He looked happy that I was ready to go but also worried that Deuce had helped me. I wasn't going to lie to him. I decided I would only tell him if he asked. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. He handed me and D a Pepsi.  
"You like Pepsi?" I asked D just as he asked me the same question.  
"Yea! I love Pepsi!" Once again we both said it at the same time.

We laughed. When we got to dad's car, D opened the passenger's seat for me and then helped me get buckled. Dad didn't like it but he didn't say anything. D sat right behind me in the car. I knew he did it to make my dad happy but I wished he hadn't. We arrived at my house an hour later. Dad opened my door and unbuckled me. A few days of that and I'll never get into a car again! 


	17. Pizza

The next day was the first day of school. I didn't want to go to school but my parents said I had to. I told them I can't make notes or anything! They just told me to deal with it and makes mental notes. I would have yelled that they were ruining my life and run into my room and slam the door but my broken arm prevented that from happening. My dad grabbed my backpack for me and drove me to school. When I got to school he helped me out of the car and gave me my backpack. He told me to have a good day. Yea, like that'll happen with this stupid cast on my arm!  
Cleo was the first one to see me. I waved to her with my right hand but she ignored me. Lala, Claw, and Blue were the next people to notice me. They waved but kept going. I must be hated by all of my friends. I don't even know why. Oh, maybe it's because of Deuce. Thanks a lot, Deuce! Speaking of Deuce, he saw me and ran over.  
"Hey! I didn't think you were coming today," he said.  
"I didn't think I was either," I said. I looked at him with hate in my eyes. It wasn't aimed at him, though. He was just the only thing I could see.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" "Sorry, I'm thinking of my parents. It's their fault I'm here right now."  
"But it's your fault you broke your arm."  
Now the hate in my eyes was aimed at him. He must have noticed because he said he was sorry. The final bell rang and we ran to our class. Luckily we both had all our classes together. We also sat by each other in every class.  
He helped me in every class. He even wrote notes just for me. He never takes notes. He isn't that kind of guy. I did something Cleo never has been able to do, have him wrapped around my little finger. He sticks to me like glue but with Cleo he comes back to her only because he wants to stay the "cool" guy. I've taken Cleo's "coolness" away. I didn't mean too but it happened anyways.

D had Basketball practice during lunch. Since I couldn't really eat anything without help and all of my friends are mad at me I watched him play B-ball. I could tell he was showing off a bit but I didn't mind. I thought it was kinda cute. As long as he doesn't do it all the time. After practice he went into the boys locker room. I waited like, 15 minutes when he finally was by my side. "Want to grab a slice?" He asked.  
"Of, course!" I said.  
He took my hand. We got to the pizza place 5 minutes later.  
"Let me guess, you want a low calorie pizza?" D asked me.  
"Are you kidding me? Just get me whatever you are getting."  
"You sure?"  
"Why would I say it if I wasn't sure?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Did Cleo have to deal with this all the time?

I sat down at a two-seat table. He came back with a whole meat lovers pizza. I squealed in delight. He smiled. As soon as he sat down we dug in. The pizza was gone in 5 minutes flat. "I've never seen a girl eat a pizza that fast!" D said.  
"We both were eating the pizza," I reminded him.  
"When me and C ate a whole pizza she ate only two slices and that took her twenty minutes."  
"I hope it's a good thing..." "Of, course it is. It's like eating pizza with one of my B-ball buds."  
"Cool, I think."

I saw a boy and girl walk in. They were holding hands. They looked to see which tables were available. It was Brandon and Lily! "I'll be right back," I told D.  
I grabbed my purse and walked into the bathroom while they were ordering their pizza. I ran into the biggest stall in the bathroom. I saw a girl that has Light Blond Hair and sky blue highlights in her hair. She looked like she had never been outside. Her eyes were Light Blue. Her nose was the straightesed and perfect nose anyone would ever see. It looked like Melody Carver's only Melody's was fake. She had high cheek bones. I was looking into a mirror. Why would Brandon pick Lily instead of me? I'm way prettier! Was this how Cleo felt when Melody kissed Deuce. Or even when I'm kissing Deuce?


	18. Stone

I grabbed a piece of gum out of my purse and popped it in my mouth. I reapplied my sparkly lip gloss and stepped out of the bathroom. I looked around the pizza place. I didn't see Deuce so I decided to check outside for him. What I saw freaked me out. Deuce was about to punch Brandon in the face. By the time I noticed it Deuce had punched Brandon. The hit had knocked Brandon to the ground. Brandon got up. I saw the look in his eyes. I had to stop this before Brandon hit D and his hat or even worse, his sunglasses, fell off! "Brandon, don't!" I yelled.  
"Stay out of this," Brandon said. "I can't! You're fighting because of me!"  
Brandon started coming towards D. I dropped my purse and ran inbetween D and Brandon. My back was to Brandon. "D, you could get hurt. Please, stop fighting," I tried to reason with D.  
"I won't get hurt! If you had heard what he had said about you, you would want to kill him, too."

I turned to Brandon and gave him my evil eye and asked him what he said. Deuce was the one to answer but I kept staring at Brnadon.  
"He said you would start a fight with him all the time, plus that you were the worst girlfriend ever. Oh and that one second you would be all over him then the next you would be pushing him away."  
"Really?" I asked. "Last time I checked that was you not me."  
"Ha! You wish I was all over you," Brandon said.  
Brandon and Lily walked away. I started to lung for Brandon. I only took one step, though. Deuce was picking up my purse and his sunglasses "fell off" and he had stoned me!  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
D picked me up and carried me all the way to his house. I didn't know he was that strong! He opened his front door and asked if anyone was home. He got no answer so he brought me inside. His house was two stories high. Just like almost every house in Salem. When you walk in, or in my case being brought in, it's like you are in Greece. It's super cool! But I wasn't able to explore. I was stone! He put me down in his room.  
"My mom will be here any minute. I looked at you without my glasses for a whole minute. I don't know how long it will last. Usually just an hour or two. But that's only if I look at someone for a second or two..." D said. GREAT! I could be like this for hours! My parents will be super worried and it's only Monday! Usually they expect me to be home around midnight on Friday's but it's 6:00pm on a Monday night and they expect me asleep by 9:30PM on weekdays.

We heard the front door open. Deuce left to catch up with his mom. I heard the TV turn on. I didn't see D for two hours. I know, I was checking his clock every two minutes. He could have atleast turned on some music or something! I smelled something super good. I guess it's dinner time for the Gorgon's. 30 minutes after that I smelled chocolate chip cookies. UGH! Luckily D came in about two minutes later. "I was seriously hoping you would be un-stoned by now, he said. "Oh, Lala called your parents and told them that you were sleepping over at her house. They didn't like it but they said it was okay," he added as an afterthought.

Atleast they don't know where I actually am! If they knew I was in Deuce's amazingly neat room with his door closed I would NEVER see daylight again! Deuce grabbed some PJ's, took his hat off and left the room. he came back 10 minutes later. He was wearing long black pajama pants and he was shirtless. He had a 6-pack developing! If I wasn't stone I probably would have fainted! 


	19. Unstoned

D opened one of his drawers and grabbed a faded red t-shirt.  
"This is for you if you become un-stoned during the night," He said.  
He put his Ipod on one of those things where it's an Ipod charger, alarm clock, and a Ipod speaker all in one. We listened to his music for about 15 minutes then he turned it off, turned on his alarm, and turned the lights off. He mumbled a good night while he was getting into his bed.

I was bored to death! It was 3am. D's alarm clock will be going off in just 3 hours. I had to go to the bathroom. If I wasn't un-stoned in the next 5 minutes I'm going to pee my pants! That's when I could move. I was finally un-stoned! I quietly went to the bathroom grabbing the red shirt D left for me on the way out. I was thinking of going to my house but my parents are light sleepers and would wake if I just stepped on the grass in the front yard!

I opened D's door quietly. D was on the left side of the bed so I quietly climbed into the right side. All the while making sure I didn't hurt my left hand. D kind of grumbled and turned over in his sleep. He bumped into me and almost opened his eyes. I told him that it was just me and to NOT open his eyes. He didn't. He went back to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

What felt like minutes later Deuce's alarm clock rang. He grumbled and got up. I couldn't move. I was afraid D had stoned me again. A bit later D softly woke me up. Telling me that my clothes were clean and everything and that we had to leave in a few minutes for school. I got out of the bed and stretched. He left so I could get dressed. After I got dressed and brushed my hair he came back with food for me. It was chocolate chip pancakes! After I finished eating and brushing my teeth we left.

I didn't notice what he was wearing until we got outside. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, light wash jeans, and a pair of black sunglasses. Just once I'd love to look into his eyes. He can see mine but I can't see his. It's criminal! He gave me a peck on my lips then took my hands in his. When we got to school the first person I saw was Brandon. Deuce held onto my arm so tightly I thought he was going to break it. `But I knew he was doing it to protect me. I could get into so much trouble if I got into a fight with a jock. I could get detention or worse. Brandon looked over and saw us. He started to walk towards us. This time I held onto Deuce while he held onto me. We both had decided that Brandon wasn't worth it. "How's it goin'?" Brandon said casually.  
"It was going great till we saw you," I said.  
"Don't be like that, babe. I was your first bf and I'll be your last. Make it easier on both of us and breakup with Deuce."  
Deuce let go of me and pulled my arm off of him. He got right into Brandon's face.  
"Don't you DARE ever call her 'babe' again! Crystal is much happier with me than she ever was with you," Deuce said.

Brandon didn't even seem phased. 


End file.
